villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shun Kageyama
Shun Kageyama is a ZECT Rider and recurring anti-hero in Kamen Rider Kabuto, coming to blows with Souji Tendou several times throughout the series. He was the third user of the TheBee Zecter to become Kamen Rider TheBee, though he later switches to the PunchHopper Zecter to become Kamen Rider PunchHopper instead. History Shun Kageyama was originally a member of Shadow under Sou Yaguruma's command and a good friend of his, sharing his philosophy of teamwork. After TheBee Zecter rejected Yaguruma and chose Kagami, Kageyama became the new user of the Zecter after Kagami relinquished it. As the new Kamen Rider TheBee, Kageyama became the new commander of Shadow. As commander, Kageyama employed many methods that went against Yaguruma's beliefs of "Perfect Harmony", causing Tendou to see him as unfit to be commander and wield the TheBee Zecter. Kageyama also carried out several shady missions for Mishima, such as kidnapping Gon in order to blackmail Daisuke Kazama. However, Mishima also began to see Kageyama as unfit to be TheBee. After Kageyama was defeated by Yaguruma as KickHopper and lost the TheBee Zecter, Mishima had Kageyama fired from Shadow. Kageyama was approached by Yaguruma and invited to join his "hell", being given by him a Hopper Zecter that allowed him to transform into Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Kageyama accepted Yaguruma's offer and joined with his partner once more The two set out for revenge against Kabuto, attacking him and Gatack in an abandoned factory. After the two were weakened by the activation of the 'Red Shoes' system, the Hopper Riders quickly defeated them. After Rena Mamiya's human memories surfaced, Kageyama and Yaguruma attempted to kill her while she was disconcerted. The two almost finish off Rena, but Yaguruma hesitates at the last moment, buying time for Rena to saved by Kamen Rider Drake along with Gon. Kageyama later asks Yaguruma why he didn't kill her, to which Yaguruma states that he has indeed taken a liking to her. This along with Yaguruma's protection of Rena from the Subst Worm puts a strain on his relationship with Kageyama, as he believed it went against their beliefs of abandoning the light. However, when Yaguruma is knocked back by Rena after her personality as the Uca Worm resurfaces, he goes back to Kageyama and their brotherhood is repaired. Kageyama later accepts a Worm identification necklaces from the Natives to use it in his mission. However, having accepted three Native necklaces, Kageyama is eventually mutated into a Native, forcing Yaguruma to put an end to his suffering by fatally wounding him with his Rider Kick. As Kageyama passes on, Yaguruma holds him and tells him that after all they've gone through, the two will always be partners. Kamen Rider Decade PunchHopper and KickHopper appeared in the World of Kuuga during a dimensional distortion created by Narutaki to summon them to fight Decade. When the two begin targeting Kuuga, Narutaki causes another dimensional distortion that sends the two to another world where Kamen Riders Delta and Tiger reside. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Vs. Dai-Shocker Diend later summons Punch Hopper in the World of Decade to fight KickHopper. They fight and Kick Hopper appears to have the upper hand, but the result of the fight is not shown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider PunchHopper was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. PunchHopper took part in the All Rider Break attack performed by all the Kamen Riders on their bikes which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider PunchHopper appears with the other Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Kabuto video game. All Rider Generation 2 Kageyama, alongside Yaguruma, are unlockable characters after the game is cleared. Fighting Style As either TheBee or PunchHopper, Kageyama uses a fighting style themed around punching attacks. Forms Originally, Shun fought as Kamen Rider TheBee, but after losing those powers, he became Kamen Rider PunchHopper, alongside Sou Yaguruma, who became Kamen Rider KickHopper. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Kamen Rider TheBee's (仮面ライダーザビー) strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. - Rider= * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. }} - PunchHopper= Statistics *'Rider Height': 192cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 19t Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. Kamen Rider PunchHopper (仮面ライダーパンチホッパー) has a black Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the Hopper Zecter, PunchHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered Rider Punch. The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another punch. }} - Native= }} Gallery Shun.jpg 0435.jpg Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Servant of Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Jingoists Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Legacy